Rain gutter systems are commonly used on buildings to collect rainwater falling on a roof of the building and to transport it away from particular areas around the building and/or from the building's foundation. Typical rain gutter systems include rain gutters, sometimes referred to simply as “gutters,” installed at or slightly below the edge of a roof. The gutter's channels collect water from the roof, allowing it to flow to a downspout pipe where it is brought to ground level and transported away from the foundation of the building or to a preferred location.
The transition point from the gutter to the downspout is prone to collect debris, such as leaves and twigs. This debris can restrict or prevent the flow of rainwater from the gutter channel into the downspout, resulting in a blockage and an accumulation of water in the gutter.
The accumulation of water in the gutter is undesirable for a number of reasons. In some situations, the accumulated water may serve as a breeding ground for mosquitos or other pests. In some situations, the weight of the accumulated water may damage the gutter channel or the roof itself. In some situations, the accumulated water may reach the roof, causing leakage or damage. In some situations, the accumulated water level may freeze, resulting in damage to the roof, gutter channel, and/or downspout.
Improvements in the foregoing are desired.